shamy the Obsession
by malissa.reese
Summary: with Sheldon's OCD. will he become obsessed with her. this is a fanfic that involves obsession. and how much Amy loves it
1. Chapter 1

**Obsession**

**I don't own tbbt or its characters...**

**Note; okay this is a new fic for me. I always imagined that obsessiveness between Sheldon and Amy would be extremely hot. I am going to try to put this as hot as I can. For my other fanfic I am still working on it. However this I thought of and I just want to get it out. This story will be with possessive smut. All through out. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Story:**

Amy had not talk to Sheldon in a couple days. She was frustrated and tired of waiting for him to make a move. So she told him she just needed some space. Which in turn was driving Sheldon to the brink of insanity. Leonard and penny had was worried about him. So they called his mother...

Sheldon's mother arrived a short time later.

".Leonard". Mary said smiling how are you dear.

"Good". But I think you need to talk to Sheldon. He has not stopped staring at his wall. Won't talk to anyone, it's like he is broke. I am extremely worried…Leonard said.

"What happened" Mary said

"Well". Penny started. Its Amy, she wants him to be well." We'll be with her intimately." And you know Sheldon has his issues. But Amy has waited for him almost four years. What does he expect? I mean she hasn't broke up with him just she is wanting more and tired of hurting for the man she loves. And that supposable loves her.

"Oh dear". Mary said as she walked back to Sheldon's room and creaked the door open. Her son's eyes were glued to a picture on his wall of Amy. Not a single tear. Just pale and not even taking note to his mother in the room.

"Sheldon". Mary said touching her son on his shoulder. "Shelly" what's going on. Talk to me.

Mary could tell she was not going to get through to her son. There was only one option left. With that she left taking a taxi to Amy's.

At Amy's apartment Mary knocked on the door.

Amy opened the door. Not looking like her normal self. Mary could tell she had been crying a lot.

"Mrs. Cooper". Amy sighed please come in.

She walked in and looked at Amy the women her son had fallen for so hard.

'Please sit Mrs. Cooper and she did

"So Amy can tell me what is going on.' Mary said

"Well "Amy began I am just so tired of trying so hard, to get Sheldon to notice me. And yes I mean physically. I have been with him almost five years and the most he can do is kiss me once a month on our date. I want more. I can't help it. I try to be patient. But I am a human being I need affection. I need to feel he loves me.

And he just doesn't want to show me this I don't know if he ever will. Amy said sadly.

They sat there just talking about everything that had happened.

**Meanwhile at Sheldon's**

Sheldon came out of his bedroom. And heard Leonard was in the bathroom. He quickly walked to pennies

Knock "penny"

She opened the door. Sheldon your missing two knocks. She said giggly

"No time" get your keys your taking me to Amy's he said bluntly

"Okay" but I don't know if that is a good idea. Penny said

"Penny if you don't take me there right now, I will never let you use my Wi-Fi. And I will tell Lenard every little detail about the contents of your closet. Sheldon said very insistent.

"Okay" she said fine.

**At Amy's**

Amy still talking to Mary when she heard Sheldon's knock at the door. She pretended to ignore it.

"Answer it dear" Mary said. You know you want to

"I do" but what's the point. Amy said.

AMY FARRAH FOWLER YOU OPEN THIS DOOR. BEFORE I KNOCK IT THE FUCK DOWN. Sheldon shouted

"What did he say" Mary said her eyes bolting out.

Amy went to the door and opened it. Sheldon grabbed her by the back of her hair and pushed her to the wall.

"You are mine" he said forcing his tongue in her mouth. Swirling, sucking, biting down on her lips "oh my god" she thought as he started to bring his big firm hands up her skirt. And on her thighs. Grabbing ahold of her. And hoisting her of the ground. He slammed her into the wall again. "Mine" he said growling at her

"Sheldon" Sheldon she said in a hurry. Your mom is here…

Sheldon placed her on the ground looked over at the couch.

"Shelly" Mary said a little scared. Are you okay son.

"Mom" I don't know why you're here. And with all the respect in the world. 'Please leave". Go back to my place. You can stay in my room. I won't need it tonight.

"Amy" will you be okay dear. Mary said.

"Yes" I am fine. Amy said to her. Trying to get her to leave.

And with that Mary left.

"Now" where was I Sheldon said to Amy? Grabbing her by the hand and leading her to her couch.

"Amy" I am about to do something I have never done with anyone. You drive me bat crazy women. But you need to know once I do this there is no turning back. He grabbed her hair again slightly pulling it. Making her look him in the eyes.

"You will belong completely to me, do you understand" he said very seriously

"Yes" she said

"And do you understand everything that entails" he said

"Yes" she said

"And you still want this" he said

"Yes, please Sheldon I need this" she said

"Then tell me who you belong to" he said with his heart pounding

"Sheldon cooper" she said

"I am going to make you scream" he said in a low, strong voice

He grabbed the front if her shirt and ripped it open. Licking the top of her breast. "Mine" he growled trailing his fingers down and unsnapping her bra. He darted his tongue at her nipples. She arched her back in response. Feeling like lightning had struck her. _Oh god…_she moaned running her fingers through his hair. He quickly removed her skirt and stockings. Then went between her legs. Pushing his tongue against her clit. "Mine" he growled again.

He stood up only a minute just to remove his clothes. And then laid back on top of her both of their naked body's touching now. He started to grind up against her. She looked down the gasped... _your huge _she blurted out.

He grabbed the back of her hair again" and you're going to take all of it" aren't you. Huh" he said biting her neck. Leaving a big purple bruise in place of his teeth.

"Yes baby, I'll take it all. Oh please give it to me Sheldon. Your vixen wants it all, she growled in his ear.

He grabbed hold of his dick and placed it at her entrance. And pushed just the head in at first then pulled out a little,

"Beg" Amy "beg for it" he said staring into her eyes

"Please, I ready, I can take it I know I can" she said begging him for it.

With that he shoved it all the way in. _she gasped, as tears flowed down her cheek, _her hands tightened on his as blood started flowing out of her.

"I have claimed you now. Amy you are mine. All mine." He said pulling out about half way. Before shoving back into her. Going a little deeper than before. She gripped onto him as he started to drive into her. She had never felt so much pain, passion, love, and fullness before in her life. She knew Sheldon had gone all possessive on her. But honestly it on turned her on even more. Suddenly out of nowhere she remembered she was not on birth control, she didn't think she would need it.

"Sheldon wait." You're not wearing a condom you could get me pregnant. She said moaning. Not like she could help it.

"I don't give a shit" he said driving harder and faster into her.

_Shh...Eldon I can hold on anymore I'm…._as she felt a wave of short pulses through her whole body. She came hard on him like she never had before with Gerald.

_Fuck... I… I coming too… _he shoved as deep as he could on her using his hands to keep her hips were he wanted them. As he shot load, after load in her.

He went stiff over her. Snuggling his face in her neck.

When he regained his senses, he picked her off the couch. Still lodged deep in her. Carrying her to her bedroom. He pulled back the covers a laid her down with him on top of her. He just laid there lodged in her. He began to trust but very slowly. Reached down behind him and pulled the covers over them. Kissing her passionately. He looked down into her eyes.

"Tomorrow. When we wake up. You will come down to the courthouse with me and we will elope. Do you understand me" he said sternly to her with a voice of authority that drove her nuts. She loved every minute he was like that with her.

"Okay" I will if that is what you want. She said thinking he would rethink that.

"Very well." Then kissing her again thrusting slowly in and out of her. With his length he did not need to be very hard to stay in her. He just loved the feel of the inside of her and wasn't planning on moving out of her anytime soon.

**Meanwhile at Sheldon's**

Mary looked at the clock and said. "Well I think I should call and make sure everything is okay"

She dialed Sheldon's cell.

"What" Sheldon said on the other end" I am busy" I will talk to you tomorrow. Hanging up the phone.

"Well" I guess I will see him tomorrow Mary said walking back to his room to go to bed.

**Ok I will keep this going. If yall like it. I know its a little dark and hard core. But hey its shamy with his ocd I think that he becoming completely obsessed with her is hot... anyway any reviews would be nice. I tried working with my grammar. I am not good with grammar. But I will try to get better.**


	2. the elopment

The elopement

I don't own tbbt. Or it characters

**Note: okay this chapter was meant to have smut. But went in a totally different direction. Maybe in the next one I have plenty of smut for this story **** tell me what you think. I would like to apologize for the grammar. I am trying to get better at it though, lol**

**Story:**

Earlier the next morning. Sheldon was up around six making breakfast. "Oatmeal day'. Did his bathroom routine. Then got some dress clothes he had stuffed in his bag, and got dressed.

"Amy wake up". You need to shower and eat we need to leave soon. Sheldon said

Amy got to her feet, looking down she was still naked, and a little sore from the night before. But smiled she loved Sheldon's possession over her. She didn't know how to explain it but it was something she had been craving for a long time.

"Where are we going so early" she said sleepily

"To the courthouse, then to my apartment to see my mom" Sheldon said

"Oh, you were serious" she said a little stunned

"Oh, yes. You are mine Amy Farrah fowler" and in an hour and a half you will be Amy Farrah cooper" and you will officially be mine. All mine" he said with a grin.

"I already am, and always have been. And always will be" she said smiling at Sheldon

"Well I would prefer a legal document stating it." He said firmly why you wish no to marry me.

"Oh Sheldon it's all I have ever dreamed about since I meet you." But wont are family and friends be mad we don't have a formal ceremony. She said

"Amy, you know I don't like big crowds and people touching me and all that hugging and hand shaking' with you I make an exception but only with you. He said

"Well you have a point. Okay lets go." She said now very excited

"You not going like that, pointing out she was still nude" he said giggling

So she got dressed in a white flower gown her mom had gave her a couple years back. And then eat some oatmeal. Then they headed to the courthouse. Within an hour of waiting and filling out paperwork and showing identification. It was there turn.

"Amy, this is your last chance. Once you say I do. You are stuck with me forever, I will never sign a divorce decree, my me maw would kill me. Do you understand. You know I am flawed Amy and I am impatient, stubborn, and sometime a down right asshole. And more recently seem to have acquired a possive attitude in pacifically, toward you. Are you still sure you want this. Sheldon said very seriously

"Oh yeah, this is all I want. To be your wife, bear your children. I am going to marry Sheldon lee cooper. How much better can my life possible get. She said almost bouncing off her seat.

"Sheldon cooper, Amy fowler" the judge called

"Finally" Amy said smiling

They stepped into the room.

"These will be the witnesses you asked for, are you ready to proceed" the judged ask

"Yes" Sheldon said

The judge then started

Marriage is a comment to each other and for the rest of your lives. It is not to be taken lightly, do you both understand this, the judge ask

Sheldon, and Amy nodded

"Very well then"

Sheldon lee cooper will you take Amy Farrah fowler as your wife. To love and to hold from this day forward in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live.

'I do" Sheldon said smiling, a little teary eyed

Amy Farrah fowler do you take Sheldon lee cooper to be your husband. To love honor and obey from this day forward as long as you both shall live.

"I do' Amy said so happy she kissed Sheldon before she could stop herself.

The judge just giggled

Now for you vows. Sheldon repeat after me, the judge said

"I Sheldon lee cooper, take Amy Farrah fowler to have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death will we part, or for as long as we both shall live.

"Do you have rings' the judge said?

"Oh yeah" Sheldon said slipping them out of his jacket pocket.

"You have rings" Amy said

"Of course I do." Sheldon said smiling

"Amy this is a symbol of my everlasting love for you. Wear it as a reminder when things get hard. Of how much I love you." Sheldon said placing the ring on her finger.

Ok Amy it's you turn. Repeat after me. And she repeated the vows. And placed Sheldon's ring on his hand.

"It is my great honor and pleasure, from the state of California to pronounce you husband and wife. Live long and prosper, you can kiss your bride. The judge said

Sheldon leaned in and gave Amy a very passionate kiss. First time as husband and wife,

They left the courthouse and headed for Sheldon's to confront his mom. Sheldon told Amy not to say anything at first. He wanted to shock everyone. She agreed as they ascended the stairs. Then walked into the apartment hand in hand.

"Baby" Sheldon said looking at Amy smiling. Can you get me some tea please?

"Sure, baby" she said winking

He went to sit on the couch not saying anything, as he watched penny and Bernadette walk to Amy to start pestering her about their sex life. And Mary had just walked into the room when Sheldon shouted at the girls.

'WILL YOU TO LEAVE MY WIFE ALONE, OUR SEX LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS" Sheldon said boldly

"YOUR MARRIED" everyone shouted at once. Including Mrs. Cooper.

"Yes we are Amy is now my wife." Sheldon said as Amy handed him his tea. And kissed him on the lips. Sitting down beside him.

"what the hell Amy' penny said when did this happen I was supposed to be your maid of honor.

"Well it just happened, we didn't want to wait." We love each other and you know Sheldon it would have taken forever to get him to agree to a big wedding, with the planning, and everything it was just better this way. For both of us. But I am sorry penny I know you were looking forward to being my maid of honor. Amy said trying to make her bestie feel better.

"Well yeah" I mean you got to be Bernadette's and I was supposed to be yours and Bernadette at mine. You messed the circle up. Penny said a little hurt.

"Well, how about this, when we have a baby you get to be the Godmother." Does that make it a little better? Amy said

"Really, Ames you would do that for me," penny said feeling a little better.

"Of course, you and Lenard are me and Sheldon's best friends.' Amy said smiling at her friend.

"Okay well, I guess that makes it a little better. I just have one thing to say." LONG LIVE THE SHAMY'. Penny shouted


	3. the ride

**The ride**

**Note: okay this chapter has shamy and Lenny smut enjoy. **** Sorry in advance for the grammar.**

**Story:**

The next morning after everyone could get over the initial shock. They made arrangements to drives Mrs. Cooper back to Texas. Penny and Leonard joined them because they were curious as well to meet me maw, Sheldon wanted to drive there so Amy could meet me maw, and get to talk to his mom on the way there.

"Amy dear can you hand me that water bottle' Mary said sweetly to her new daughter in-law

"Sure" handing Mary the water bottle. Boy it sure is hot in Texas. "Huh" Amy said even at night

"Yeah that's Texas for you" Mary said

As they arrived in Texas, Sheldon intruded Amy and his friends they eat breakfast and stayed chatting till night fall and decided to head back.

"Well don't forget to call, and Amy dear it's nice to put a face to name" me maw said recalling there conversation at Christmas.

And with that they got to the car and headed back. Sheldon and Amy were in the back seat, when she felt Sheldon pull a cover over her legs. And scoot closer to her,

"I want you. Now" he said in a whisper

"Sheldon, penny and Leonard are in the car," Amy said a little shocked. As Sheldon's right had had moved up her skirt, under the cover.

"So" he replied sticking a finger through her panties. And pushing it inside her. Moving it around erratically.

Amy's eyes popped open in shock as he moved his fingers inside her. Hmm... She accidently let out. Her face looked a glaze. Her glasses started to sweat on her face. From the intense pleasure she was feeling, trying to not to make a noise. But Sheldon wanted her to be louder. So he stuck another finger in and started fingering her hard.

"Oh…god" she screeched loudly

"Ames you okay," penny looked around at her friend. Then just as quickly turned back around.

"Really, Sheldon were right here," Leonard said

"So, I have heard you, walked in on you plenty of times." Sheldon said I will do with my wife as I please, and were I please. And right now I want to do her right here. As he started to unbuckle his pants under the cover and pull them down with his boxers as far as they would go. In a car.

"Sheldon, are you serious" Amy said a little nervous

"When I want something, I want something Amy and you know that" he said pulling the cover over both of them. And sliding Amy under him in on pull. And the pulled her panties off and put them on the floor board.

"Sheldon this weird" penny said feeling a little creped out, about Sheldon's new dominance he had on Amy.

"Then don't watch. Or watch" I don't care Sheldon said boldly.

"Here" Amy said handing her glasses to penny. She knew she couldn't resist her husband even if she tried.

"Amy are you really okay with this" penny ask grabbing Amy's glasses from her.

"I am his wife it is my duty and pleasure. To satisfy him. When and wherever he desires," Amy said looking at Sheldon, who had adjusted himself a couple times to get comfortable between her legs.

"Wow, okay" penny said a little confused

Sheldon positioned himself at Amy's entrance. And pushed inside of her. Amy arched her back and grabbed the back of the driver seat. Oh… god she moaned

Sheldon dive down sticking his tongue in her mouth. Sucking and licking and nipping on her lips. Oh...yeah he said licking his lips, flinging his head back as he continued pounding into Amy. Deeper and harder. Than the night before.

"Sh...E...ldon" Amy screamed his name as she rolled her eyes back in her head. As she clawed at Sheldon's back.

"Scratch me harder, he said biting Amy's neck, sucking on it leaving a purple bruise on her neck. "Mine" he said as he started to pound as hard as he could. "Oh shit...Sheldon" Amy screamed

Penny had been watching them in the rearview mirror. She started feeling a tingling feeling in her lady parts. Leonard had sweat about his eyes as he watched his best friend really pounding the hell out his wife. Both Leonard and penny had gotten extremely aroused. Watching them. It was like watching the best porn movie ever.

"Tell me who you belong to" Sheldon said to Amy grabbing the back of her hair, pulling it a little. Pounding even harder in her as he moved her so he could go deeper.

"Oh…god" she whimpered

"Say it" he said continually pounding her.

"You…baby you, I am all yours" she said painting

"Sheldon how are you still going" Leonard said looking at the clock after about ten minutes of Sheldon pounding into Amy

"Sh...UT up" Sheldon said to Leonard in a hurried, demanding voice.

Amy had already gone 3 times. But was headed for her fourth. Her legs where shaking, sweat was beading of both her and Sheldon.

"Oh fuck…oh fuck...Amy I am coming" he said as he jabbed repeatedly in her soaking her pussy with his cum.

Sitting up and catching his breath, Amy pulled her legs out from out beneath him. Still covered. She put her panties back on. And sit back. Slowing her breathing back to normal. Then resting her head on Sheldon.

"I love you" she said smiling

"I love you too" placing a kiss on her lips.

Leonard all of a sudden pulled the car over." What are you doing, it's over now" penny said looking at Leonard.

"No its not" Leonard said getting out of the car. He got a blanket out of the trunk. The went to penny's door. Pulling her out. Then opening Sheldon's door.

"Amy will you drive, it's our turn." Leonard said looking at Amy and Sheldon

"Yeah, sure" Amy said with a smirk

So the couples traded places. By the time Sheldon got their blanket in the trunk Leonard and penny where already making out.

"Are you sure about this" penny ask Leonard little nervous.

"Oh yeah, if Sheldon can do it in the car, why can't we" Leonard drove a kiss on penny's lips grasping her tongue with his and mimicking Sheldon's moves he had just saw.

"Oh…god" penny said moaning onto Leonard's lips. Maybe we should watch those two more often. She thought

Then Leonard started to unzip his pants. Under the covers. Then mounted penny

"You just watch the road," Sheldon said sternly to Amy

But as Leonard was rocking into penny the cover began to slide. Off and Amy couldn't help but take a peek, biting her lower lip.

"Amy, why are you looking at Leonard like that" Sheldon said coldly

"I'm not I am looking at penny" she replied licking her lips

Sheldon's eyes grew wide. He almost forgot Amy had a kind of bi side to her. This got his couiousity and ideas started to flow in his mind. But just as he was thinking about something extremely dirty. Leonard finished, penny's face fell a little disappointed. The started to put their clothes back on.

"Really, Sheldon said looking at Leonard

"What" Leonard said looking at Sheldon in confusion?

Sheldon had an idea, a kind of present if you will for his new wife. But penny wasn't the problem. Before he could make this work he would have to teach Leonard to control himself a little more.


	4. Chapter 4

The observation

I don't own tbbt or its characters

**Note: remember this fanfic is purely obsession and passion topics. In my vison Sheldon has a possessive grip on Amy. Meanwhile Amy becomes obsessed with Sheldon's ways with her. In this story they enjoy their relationship like this, both of them. Its scary romantic. This chapter is about the gang's reaction to the shamys scary type of obsession with each other. Warning Amy gets a little bitchy in this chapter' not with Sheldon" **** sorry for grammar mistakes**

**Story:**

After they got back from a rather hot trip to Texas the gang headed upstairs. Sheldon puts himself between Amy and Leonard as they ascend the stairs. Penny looked at Amy who just look totally without a drop of energy.

"Girls night" penny says to Amy as they get to their floor.

"No, Amy is coming with me" Sheldon said coldly to penny glaring at her.

"Sheldon you had her in the car, give the girl a break" penny ask a little warily looking at Sheldon. Who in return shot her a death glare? Grabbing Amy by the waist, pulling her close as he could to him.

"She is mine, understand, and mine" he said roughly

Amy leaned her head back on Sheldon's chest looking up at him. He gave her a passionate kiss right in front of penny and Leonard

"Sorry, bestie rain check" Amy said

"Maybe I will let you, maybe I won't" Sheldon said sternly to his wife. Grabbing her and jabbing his tongue in her mouth, kissing her again a little more forcible this time. Grabbing her hair and slamming her into the door of their apartment." My Amy, only mine" he said grabbing his keys. And unlocking the door.

Amy bit her bottom lip. She had never felt this fiery desire before. She don't know when it happened or how, but something snapped in her. She was now her husband's possession and she somehow had become obsessed with him. How he looked at her, how he touched her, how he bossed her around like he owned her. It was making her fall so much more than just in love with him. This was obsession and she knew it. As a nerobioigist she was far from stupid. She knew this would happen falling for someone with ocd. But she had been waiting so long for him to snap, and take her.

As Sheldon led her to the door. He stopped inside for only for a moment. To click on his iPhone. And he put on every breath you take.

**You can lesson to the song for more effect if you want.**

As it played he walked toward Amy, with a dark eyes rolling down her body. Knowing he played that song on purpose. Got Amy extremely hot. She gulped as he licked his lips. He grabbed her by the waist. Pushing her to the back of Leonard's desk, kissing her with a little force, and a little passion. The mix drove Amy crazy.' Oh...god yes Sheldon' is all she could let out. As she closed her eyes and let him take her any way he pleased.

Sheldon had them doing turns till they were at his desk. He got his arm knocking everything off of it. Not caring what broke. He pushed Amy on her back on top of it. Then started removing her shoes, and stockings

She grabbed at the edge of his shirt. And pulled it off of him. He wasn't as patient. Grabbing the front of her cardigan and blouse ripping them of her. As buttons flew all around the room. He pulled of the skirt and panties in one smooth move. Throwing them behind them. He pushed her legs up on the desk. And went directly where he wanted. Sticking his tongue to her clit, she arched her back closing her eyes, and biting her bottom lip. Running her nails through his hair. Oh... Sheldon...mmmhh she hummed. That feels so good.

He got up slowly looking directly in her eyes, as the song played in the room.

_Every breath you take, I will be watching you_

As he removed his pants and boxers and kicked them to the side. The leaned down again diving into her mouth again. Feeling up her thighs and feeling her skin. Moving extremely slowly. As the song played on.

_Every vow you break, I'll be watching you_

And then he lifted her off the desk and started walking her toward the kitchen. Kissing her the whole way there, he all of a sudden knocked everything off the bar in the kitchen and jumped up on the bar. Pulling Amy toward him,

"You belong to me' he said looking into her green eyes. Pushing her head down toward his erection. He licked his lips, looking at her lips.

"Suck'

As she took him into her mouth obediently. Sucking, licking she had never tasted anything better in her whole life. He through his head back enjoying the feel of her mouth on him" mmm... good girl" he said just watching her go up and down on his cock. Oh...yeah...that's my Amy" he moaned

He lifted her up and pulled her toward him. He jumped down off the bar. And picked her up bridal style taking her to his room kicking the door open. He laid her down on the bed. And got on top of her and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Mine, all mine" he said staring at her as he shoved in her. Causing her hands to fly up to the railing on the head board. It didn't ever hurt her, except maybe the first time he did that, she just found it a big jolt of pleasure hitting her body at once. Sending her into an obsessive type trance. As he started pumping in and out of her. Her breath started to to elevate as well as her heart beat. She felt as though her soul had somehow left her body. And attached itself to his. Her world around her was spinning out of control.

All he could say as he pounded Amy into to the bed was "mine. Oh god yes. Your mine…he said many times drilling his tongue in her mouth. As she was approaching the biggest almost painful orgasm she had ever felt. She raked her nails deep in his skin. As a little blood started trickling from his back. She had marked him and now it was his turn.

As he continued to pound her. He bite down hard on her neck. Oh…my...god...Sheldon. Amy screamed as he started biting and sucking on her neck, and breast leaving at least six hickeys, and some little ones on her shoulders. Which sent her body into a spasm she never felt before in her life. As she came and came hard.

"My turn" Sheldon said pounding into her as hard as he could. Griping her hips bringing her closer to to his dick. As he pounded her deeper and harder than he ever had before. Oh...god, Amy I am fucking going to explode. He said moaning a loud noise she just loved. As he stiffened and pumped ever last drop of seed he had into her. Slowing down a little as he rode out his orgasm snuggling on top of her.

He rolled off her. Just staring at her. But she was silent, just staring off into space. He got up and ran a bath. Checking the temperature. He went back to his room picking Amy up and placing her gently in the tub.

"I love you Amy" he whispered.

"I love you too'. Amy said still in her daze.

"You okay" he said a little worried

"Perfect" was all she could say

Sheldon cleaned her then got her out. Sit her down on the bench in the bathroom. Drying her off then put a towel around her.

"Give me minute" he said getting in the shower and cleaned himself. He got out and dried himself.

"Don't move I'll be right back" he said as he went to the room and put a clean pair of boxers on. And returned to the bathroom putting a brush in her hand. Then picking her up still just wrapped in a towel. And carried her to the living room sitting her on the floor softly. And he got behind her sitting in his spot.

Grabbing the brush he softly started brushing her long hair. She just stared into the room. Oblivious to everything that was going on in that moment. She was just so happy. It felt like she would explode with all this emotion. She loved it. And loved him. She knew that other people didn't understand them. But they understood each other. And to her that was all that mattered.

**Meanwhile at to penny's**

Leonard he has gone bat ass crazy. Penny said he has snapped. He actually thinks he owns her. We have to help her Leonard he could really hurt her. She said worriedly.

"I don't know, maybe we should stay out of this, she seems happy and so does he" Leonard said

"Leonard did you not see the look in his eyes. He can't be like this with a women. It's dangerous.' Penny said I am going to check on Amy this is scaring me.

"Okay penny, but I am telling you. This is Sheldon and Amy I think we should leave them be. He said trying to stop penny

They walked out in the hallway just to find Howard, Bernadette, and raj coming up the stairs.

"Good" penny said you guys have to help me get Amy away from him. She is not thinking right. He has lost it completely. He has gotten to a point where he thinks he owns her. "That can't be good' Bernadette agreed

"Leonard open the door, I am getting her out" you guys have to hold Sheldon back

When Leonard opened the door. Sheldon was still brushing Amy's hair. And kissing her lightly on the neck. She was still in a towel. As he looked around he saw the disaster that had taken place, but that didn't scare Leonard as much as when looked at Amy. Her torso had so many hickeys and one big one on her neck. He started to panic then. "See what I mean" penny said

"Yeah" the rest of the gang agreed

"Okay you get her out I got him" Leonard, raj and Howard flung to Sheldon to hold him back. While Bernadette and penny dragged Amy through the room trying to get her to safety.

"I don't want to go let me go" Amy screamed

"Amy" Sheldon screamed

"What the hell are they doing" Amy said terrified

"Let her go" Sheldon demanded.

"Sheldon you're not okay, dude something is wrong with you look at her." Leonard said

"That is between us. Let us go, Amy demanded

"Sorry Ames this is for your own good" penny shouted what you guys are doing is extremely dangerous. Look at this house, look at your body, and dude Sheldon aint right. Something is wrong with him. And apparently you.

"Bestie, I love you like a sister, but if you don't let me go I won't be responsible for my actions." Amy yelled

Penny held tight. All of a sudden Amy kicked her shin with all she had in her. Penny cried out in pain. As Amy ran to Sheldon. Grabbing his bag of couch and swinging it at the guys. They all backed up. Letting go of Sheldon. Sheldon embraced her. As they both backed away staring a gaze at their friends.

"Don't you try taking me from him again, you all are supposed to be are friends." Amy said shouting at penny.

"Ames he thinks he owns you. Can't you see the possession that has come over him? Can't you tell?

Penny I am a nerobioigist. I have known from the moment I meet Sheldon. That if he ever committed to me it would be like this. I am not stupid. If you haven't noticed I am a little obsessed myself. That is just how we are. It might be dangerous, but that is our choice not yours. We love each other. With a little obsession and possession. And we expect that

'Wait you knew how I would get and you still wanted this, and me" Sheldon said a little surprised by his wife's revelation to their friends

"When you ask if I understood you before we consummated the relationship, I told you I did." She said kissing her husband

"So you're okay with him thinking he owns you" Bernadette said a little creped out.

"He doesn't just think he owns me, he does" Amy said smiling at Sheldon and showing her ring to their friends. "I knew when I agreed to marry him, what it meant and I wanted this for so long. Just like we are. I like him owning me. It turns me on. In a way you two, looking at Bernadette and penny. Can only imagine. I get exactly what I wanted marrying Sheldon. And he got what he wanted.

"SO BACK THE FUCK OFF, AND LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE,' Amy yelled at her friends. Which all where a little taken back by this.

Now ignoring her friends she looked lovingly at her husband. "Now where where we"

"Come take what is yours" she raised her eye browns at Sheldon. Sheldon leapt after her picking her up bridal style. Carrying her into his room and closing the door with his foot. Behind them.

"I told you so" Leonard said I guess I can move in with you now penny. Seems like he is going to be too preoccupied to freak out this time.

"Wow" penny said I have never heard Amy talk like that.

"Well, it does serve us right. I mean her and Sheldon are highly intelligent. You would think they know what they're doing" raj said well I am going home before they start breaking in the walls too. Looking over the room with papers, comics, Sheldon's broken lab top, fruit and junk just strolled all over the room.

They all agreed and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**The discontinued friendships**

**Note: sorry for grammar, I don't own tbbt or characters**

**Story:**

Sheldon and Amy made sweet, tender love for biggest part of the night. Embracing each other more than they ever did before, feeling like their souls had clashed together as one. Both reaching several orgasms all through the night.

"Amy, thank you for defending us, it should have been me though, and I love you so much. I hope you know that." Sheldon said kissing her lips softly.

"Sheldon, they would not have lessened to you, they have no right, what we do is up to us, not them. I like how we do this" she said smiling at him we have bottled this up for so long. We enjoy this like it is. How dare they. I don't even want to look at them. "Oh Sheldon, don't let them mess this up for us." She said sacredly

"I won't believe me" Sheldon said

**That Monday**

Sheldon and Amy got out of bed and eat breakfast, showered and she took him to work. Kissing him before he got out.

'I will pick you up, just tell me when you are ready" she said

And don't let them get to you "baby"

"I won't, and thank you" he said closing the door and waving goodbye to his wife.

Sheldon went to his office. And began to work on a math problem he had not been able to solve for months now. When all of a sudden things started to come to him and within hours he solved it. All gitty at his discovery. He sent the paper though president sheilbrt.

Alex walked into his office.

" " Amy is here to see you. Alex said smiling

As she saw Sheldon was gitty about something he had done. She walked around his desk to look at what he was doing. She placed a hand on his shoulder as appraisal at what he had done.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you' Sheldon said to Alex

'what she said" as Amy walked into Sheldon's office holding out some food she had brought him.

"Alex if you don't mind, remove you hand from my husband. Before it gets broke" Amy said coldly

" , I'm sorry I didn't mean anything about it." Alex said a little nervously

"Its Dr. Cooper, and it's okay, but please don't touch my husband." Amy said sternly

"When did you two get married?"

"This weekend" Amy said now if you don't mind my husband and I would like to eat privately.

"Okay, well if you need anything let me know" Alex said

"Hold my calls, I will be unavailable for the next hour" Sheldon said to Alex as she exited Sheldon's office.

"A little jealous are we baby," Sheldon kissing his wife with a smile

"Well yes, besides you don't like to be touched" Amy said running her hands through his hair and placing her mouth on his. Kissing him deeply.

"Wait" Sheldon said standing up and pulling down his pants and boxers to his shoes. Then he sat back down. Reaching up Amy's skirt and removed her panties

"Sit," he said patting his legs.

She pulled her skirt up and straddled him. Pushing herself down on his entire length, rocking in motion with him. Until they both relised.

They both put their undergarments on and fixed their clothes and hair. And ate their lunch silently.

"So, what are we going to do about Leonard?" Amy ask

"Don't worry about it, I fix this situation" he said smiling. See you after work

After she kissed him goodbye then left, Sheldon picked up his phone and ask Alex to call Leonard into his office.

"Leonard will you have a seat" Sheldon said in a calm voice

Leonard took a seat looking worriedly at Sheldon.

"Buddy I haven't seen you all day, you okay" was all Leonard could muster to say.

"I think after last night's intrusion on my personal life, it's safe to say you and I are no longer buddies. As such do not refer to me in that name." Sheldon said aggregated

Leonard you and I have been friends and roommates for eight years. And in this time you have learned quite a bit about me. But most of all you know that I do not appreciate people getting into my personal life. Including you. Now I can handle the occasional mocking, dirty jokes, or even questions about me and Amy's sex life.

"However" he said calming himself as much as he could

You, penny and everyone crossed a big line. How could you try to take her from me? I understand that our recent obsession for one another may seem a little much. But until last Friday me and Amy where both virgins.

"Okay" Leonard said

"So" Sheldon said are you not smart enough to figure that this obsession as you like to call it is built up sexual frustration we have held in for so many years.

"Sheldon I saw the upper part of her torso and freaked dude, she was in shock." Leonard said

Leonard just because you don't know what a women looks like satisfied is not my fault. And secondly if you think what I did to Amy is bad, take a look at my back, Sheldon said turning around and lifting his shirt to show Leonard his back

"Wow" Leonard said as he looked at Sheldon's ripped up back.

"If you and penny would have asked beforehand maybe we could have talked about this." But seeing as you have no disregard for my marriage or our friendship. I have no choice but to terminate our relationship as friends. And the roommate agreement with it. I will give you till Sunday to remove you things. Meanwhile I will stay at Amy's and help her pack.

"Sheldon come on this is ridicules don't be like this, we have known each other for a long time" Leonard said

"That's why what you did hurts me so bad." Sheldon said fighting back tears. Now leave. Once you moved please leave yours and penny's keys on my countertop. Nor I or Amy want to see either of you again. Sheldon said wiping a tear away

'now leave" Sheldon said sternly

"Fine, let's see if Amy can put up with your crazy ass, I am tired of dealing with you anyway." Leonard said slamming Sheldon's door as he exited.

Sheldon picked up his phone and dialed Amy's number.

"Baby, can you come pick me up. Need to go by my place and pick up some clothes we will be staying at your apartment till Sunday. Witch in the meantime we will pack your things to move them to my apartment. Hmh... He sighed I kicked Leonard out.

"Oh... I am sorry honey. But maybe it's for the best, I'll be there in a minute" she said sadly she knew this was not easy for him


	6. Chapter 6

**Apologies**

**I don't own tbbt or its characters**

**Story:**

**A month had passed since Sheldon kicked Leonard out. Besides awkward encounters in the hall. The couples kept to themselves. Sheldon and Amy loved married life with one another. Not to mention all the sex. But both missed having friends. Sheldon found he missed playing games and watching movies with friends. And Amy missed all the gossip and girl talk. She missed not being able to talk to her friends. Not being able for once rub her new sex life in their faces like they had done to her before. But still what they did was unacceptable.**

It was Friday night and Amy and Sheldon where laying on the couch enjoying each other. And watching star wars. Amy really didn't like the movie. But she enjoyed Sheldon moving in and out of her in a slow agonizing pace, while he watched his movie. That was till there was a knock at the door.

Knock, knock

"Were busy go away" Sheldon said not wanting to pry himself away from his wife,

"Sheldon it's me dude, can we please talk, I am really sorry and I need to explain myself, I miss you guys" came the voice of Raj

"Should we hear him out," Sheldon said to Amy

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, he came all the way here" Amy said as Sheldon pulled out of her. And got up to get his boxers on and opened the door

"Thank you," raj said before you slam the door in my face Sheldon please hear me out.

"Very well," Amy go to the bedroom and put some clothes on. Sheldon said to his wife before letting raj in.

Amy returned and ask raj if he would like some tea.

"I would, do you mind Sheldon" raj said

"No, Amy baby would you please get our guest a beverage" he said smiling at his wife.

"Sure" she said kissing her husband then going to the kitchen to prepare some tea. She came back with three glasses. And they all began to sip on their tea.

"Okay so here goes" raj said a little nervously

Sheldon, Amy I am extremely sorry for my behavior on the night I wish never had happen. I honestly did not know what was going on. When Leonard open the door and the jolted for you Sheldon all of a sudden. Panic took hold. It was all a blur. I didn't even know why everyone was so worried. I was just coming up the stairs, when all went to pardon my language "hell". After all was said and done. And you two left and I realized what had happened I told everyone it served us right. You two are extremely smart people. And know what you are doing. I would have come sooner to explain myself but. I knew Sheldon needed time to cool down. As well as you did Amy.

"I am extremely sorry, if you two can find it in your hearts to forgive me. I would really like to hang out with you two again. I miss you guys." Raj said sadly

Sheldon looked at Amy for permission and she gave it to him silently

"Very well, if you have no problems with how I and my wife enjoy our sex life, then I do believe we can put this behind us.' Sheldon said forgivingly

"Thank you, and no I do not have a problem with your and Amy sex life. That is your business. That being said don't mean I won't be as perverted as always. You know Sheldon that is just who I am, guess Howard rubbed it off on me." Raj said laughing

"Wellbeing perverted, and trying to literally take my wife from me is two different things. And yes I know you're a pervert. Just try not to disrespect my wife in the process, I do believe I can handle it." Sheldon said agreeing with his friend

"Would you like to watch star wars" Sheldon said

"That would be great" raj said happily

Sheldon then grabbed Amy by the waist and whispered in her ear.

"Now where were we?" Sheldon said licking Amy's ear

"Sheldon... raj is right there" Amy said

" I don't mind" raj said look we will just turn off the lights and watch star wars and you two can do whatever you want providing you use the blanket. As long as I don't want to see Sheldon naked. But under the cover I don't think I will.

Raj got up turned off the lights and pushed play. As Sheldon got under the covers with Amy and pushed back into her. Amy gipped onto the front of the couch as he pushed himself in and out of her. Raj was enjoying the movie too much to even notice what his friends where doing. All though the expression on Amys face was hard to not notice from time to time.

Half way through the movie Sheldon looked over at raj

"You might want to block your ears for a few minutes" Sheldon warned

And raj agreed putting his fingers in his ears. (Not that it helped). As Sheldon started driving hard and faster into Amy.

"Oh...god….sheldon" she screamed out as he rode into her time and time again.

Finally she released as her body started to spasm. And she went limp from a big orgasm she was experiencing. "Oh….fuck…I coming" Sheldon said as he pumped his juices into her. Riding out his own orgasm.

They laid there in a post coital state. Glaring at the TV. Neither even really watching it.

"Amy go take a shower and put some decent clothes on." He said to her after a few minutes.

He put his boxers back on and she took the cover, covering herself as she went to their room.

"Damn dude how you make her orgasm like that that was awesome" raj said smiling at Sheldon.

"Maybe if you behave yourself, I will teach you to do that to Emily" Sheldon said grinning, quite pleased with himself

"Hey speaking of Emily, she wants to know if she can hang out with Amy. I know they haven't been close like Benedetti and penny where with her. But Amy needs to have a friend too. And so does Emily. Raj said asking Sheldon

"Your quiet right raj, yes I do believe that would be fine. Let me ask Amy if she would like Emily to come over." Sheldon answered

A little while later Amy came back in from her shower. And she said she would love for Emily to come over. So raj ask Emily to come over and to pick up pizza on the way. Giving her in detail how Sheldon liked the pizza. Emily arrived and the girls went into the guest room to enjoy girl time. While the guys played halo.

" so Emily, I am sorry about before, I just get a little jealous it took me four years to get Sheldon where we are know and I just don't want to anything messing it up, you know" Amy said apologetically

"Its okay, I understand.' Emily replied to be honest though. I am not into Dr. Cooper that way at all. You have nothing to worry about. I love raj too much. Now what would you like to do.

'Wow, nobody ever ask me what I would like to do, we always seem to do what penny wants." Amy replied

"Well Hun, I am not penny, we both can decide." Emily replied

"Do you want to? Watch little house on the prairie" Amy said a little nervous thinking she would object the idea.

"Sure. I like watching that show, I have seen them all you know did you see the last one." Alex said with a smile

Soon enough the girls where comfortable with each other watching the movie and eating popcorn and drinking lemonade. Just being girls


	7. Chapter 7

**Forgiveness**

**I don't won tbbt, or characters**

**Story:**

**A couple weeks had passed. And raj and Emily had come over the Sheldon and Amys a couple times a week. And Sheldon had told raj a couple techniques to help him on his performance with Emily. The two couples where happy spending time with each other.**

Sheldon and raj where playing Mario kart. Which Sheldon had become quite good at. Raj phone rang and he answered it.

"Hey raj, me and Bernadette where wondering if you wanted to come over and eat dinner with us." Howard ask raj

"Dude I am at Sheldon's, and he is kicking my ass at Mario kart, damn dude I got to go." Raj said hurriedly as Sheldon passed him on the game

"Dude you're at Sheldon's, man he won't talk to any of us." Howard said sadly

"well, I apologized and explained myself, we had no right getting into their business and you of all people know that" raj said pausing the game and putting the phone on speaker so Sheldon could ease drop.

"I know, I am really sorry to but I don't think Sheldon will forgive me and Bernie." Howard said he never has really liked me that much anyway. But I really do miss his and Amy funny quirks. I wish we could be friends again. I know Bernie misses Amy a lot. Penny and her still hang out. But Bernie liked hanging out with Amy as her and Amy both are intelligent they have more to talk about really.

"Well dude, maybe you should at least try to apologize. I mean sometimes just trying helps." Raj said

"Are you really sorry" Sheldon said into the phone while still on speaker

Howard kind of shocked not knowing Sheldon had been lessoning. But went with it.

"Yes, Sheldon. I really am. I know what we did was wrong. I promise I won't ever do that again. Raj was right it's none of our business." Howard said

"Well no it wasn't, but seeing as you are sincerely sorry, I believe we can put this behind us. Would you like to come over," Sheldon ask

"Can Bernie come" Howard ask as Bernie was jumping happily behind him

"Hold on" Sheldon said

"Amy, can you come here honey" Sheldon called to his wife

"Yeah, she said

"I have talked to Howard and he has apologized, I invited him over and he wants to know if Bernadette can come over. Do you mind." Sheldon ask Amy

"Well if she is sorry as well, then yes, I miss her too but I will not allow anyone to come between us.' She said to her husband

"Did you hear her Bernadette, I know you lessoning" Sheldon said

"Yes, oh I am sorry Amy please forgive me." Bernadette said

"Very well you guys can come over" Amy said and went back into the room with Emily.

Howard and Bernadette came over and everyone was having a good time. Playing games. Eating, just being friends like nothing had ever happened.

Leonard and penny had just got back from eating dinner and was walking past the door. When they heard everyone laughing and cheering.

"Sounds like there having fun." Leonard said

"I wonder who is there, Sheldon and Amy aint talking to anyone" penny said

"Actually everyone else apologized. Even Howard, there all talking again" Leonard told penny

"well, I stand by what I said, if no one else can see it then fine, plus he kicked you out, art you still mad at him" she said

"Yeah, I am" Leonard said

In Sheldon's apartment everything had gotten quiet as everyone observed Amy run out of the room, heading toward the bathroom. She had been vomiting on and off know for the last week.

Sheldon went to her. And helped her up and cleaned off her mouth.

"Is it time can we do it know." Sheldon said to Amy

"Dude where right here" Howard said

"Not that, that would bother me" Sheldon said grinning at raj. However I am actually talking about this. As he pulled out a pregnancy test from the drawer.

"Can you take it know, please Amy, I have been waiting long enough" he said

"Very well" she said I guess it's been long enough she took it from his hand and closing the door.

"How long have you guy suspected" Bernadette asked curiously

"Well she has missed a period, along with other symptoms for a while now." But we didn't want to get our hopes up.

She emerged from the bathroom with bold eyes. Smiling ear to ear.

"Sheldon you better get ready" she said smiley

"Ready, ready for what" he said totally not getting her snaky grin

"You're going to be a daddy, I PREGNANT" she said practically jumping in Sheldon's arms

"FINALLY, that took long enough" Sheldon said embracing his wife.

Everyone congratulated them. And went out to celebrate.

"Oh boy a shamy baby, this will be interesting." Howard said smiling from the restaurant table

"Oh ha ha" Sheldon said smirking at his friend.

"Well I know penny aren't here, so I do believe I get the pleasure. As she raised her glass of wine. LONG LIVE THE SHAMY." She said toasting her friends


	8. Chapter 8

**True colors**

**Don't own the tbbt. Or characters.**

**Note: this chapter I actually cried when writing. So I got emotional. Lol anyway hope you enjoy. I lessoned to true colors when writing it. **

**Story:**

**Months had passed. Penny and Leonard had felt worse every day that passed. Watching their friends in passing. They saw Amy was pregnant and they were extremely happy. They had a hard time coming up with the words to apologize. Amy was now 8 and a half months pregnant.**

Sheldon and Amy were sitting on the couch. Sheldon had already prepared everything when their baby had arrived. He sit there rubbing Amy tummy. She had been feeling small contractions all night. But the doctors said to wait till they were 2 mins apart before bringing her to the hospital. So they sit there waiting. While he comforted her. The contractions where at 5 mins apart. They were both scared. But were doing as the doctors advised. When Amy stood up and when a liquid started to poor out of her. Amy started yelling in agony.

Penny heard Amy scream. And all of a sudden everything that had happened didn't seem to matter anymore. She ran out her apartment. With Leonard on her heels. Grabbing Amy as she and Sheldon had gotten out of the apartment.

"Aahhh... Amy screamed. With tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Come on Ames, let's go I will help you sweetie," penny said wrapping an arm around Amy.

"Leonard help Sheldon, I got Amy" penny said to Leonard

"Okay" Leonard said grabbing ahold of his friend as he saw a scared panic on Sheldon's face.

"I got you buddy," Leonard said to Sheldon

As they made their way down the stairs Amy's pain got way worse.

"Leonard go get the car" penny said to Leonard. And hurry

"Sheldon get up front with Leonard" penny said.

"But..." Sheldon said

"No but...get up there, I got this" penny said brushing a tear from Sheldon's cheeks. With a warm smile

On the way to the hospital however things went wrong. The traffic was horrible. Leonard tried to get around it but couldn't. Penny lifted Amy's skirt to take a look.

"Oh shit... the baby is crowning, Leonard pull over' penny said sternly

"Oh….my god…Sheldon help me" Amy said crying in the worst pain she had ever felt.

"Penny, we need to get to the hospital," Leonard said now really scared

'no. time, this baby is coming fast, Sheldon get the clean sheets from the trunk, Leonard pull over now, I got this, I have seen it done before,' penny said

'penny, please don't let my wife, or baby" Sheldon said pleading

"I won't just lesson to me please, Ames I got you sweetie, penny said holding Amy's hand as a contraction hit.

Leonard pulled over to an empty parking lot. Sheldon jumped out got the sheet and got back in

'okay, Sheldon give me the sheets and grab Amy's hand for support, Leonard roll up the windows, crack Sheldon's only a little for Amy to get air." Penny said telling everyone what to do.

Everyone did as she ask, Amy grabbed Sheldon's hand almost breaking it in the process.

"Okay Ames here we go" penny said putting Amy's legs on her shoulders. Don't be afraid to hurt me. Just do what you have too. Penny said. Now push

Amy gathered all her strength and pushed hard.

"It's coming, again Ames push hard." Penny says to Amy

"Aaaaaahhhhh.' Amy screamed holding on to sheldons hand for dear life.

"Okay Ames, the head and shoulders our out, one more sweetie, one more push hard. Penny said as tears flowed down her cheek

The baby had come completely out as Amy laid her head back gasping for a breath.

'Forgive me, penny said as she slapped the baby on the butt.

"Wwwwwaaaaaaaaa..." the baby cried.

Penny wrapped the baby. And handed the baby to Amy.

"It's a boy" she said smiling at Amy

"What the doctor said it was a girl." Sheldon said confused as Amy's eyes had gotten big again.

"What the he…..she started to scream again.

Penny grabbed the baby gently from Amy and handed to Leonard. As Sheldon still had Amy's hand. Witch she was in the process of almost breaking again.

Penny looked at Amy again under the skirt.

"Oh shit... you guys are having twins." She looked at Sheldon.

"They never said that" Sheldon was now in complete shock

'Alright we did this once. Here we go again, come on push Ames." Penny said

"No...No not agai…..' she screamed as she pushed.

"Ok, the head is out, wow this one is coming faster, come Ames push" penny yelled in desperation

The second baby came a lot faster.

"Again I am sorry, she said as she smacked the second baby's bottom.

"Wahhhhhhhhh" the baby cried.

Penny wrapped the baby in the extra sheet. Amy was out of energy totally drained.

"I am so proud of you." Penny said handing Amy her second baby.

"Thank you so much," Amy said tears running out of her eyes.

"Thank you Leonard" Sheldon said hugging his friend. As tears flowed down his cheek.

They all realized in this moment. That they all loved each other more than any other people in the world. They were all truly best friends. And always would be. No matter what they all been through. They got past it in that moment.

"Let's get these beautiful baby's and their beautiful mother. To the hospital" penny said with a sweet smile

Leonard handed the first baby to Sheldon. And they all went to the hospital. Amy was set up in a room. The doctors appraised penny for all she had done. As well as everyone else as all the friends arrived including Amy and Sheldon's mothers.

"So have you guys picked out names for my darling grandchildren" Mary said to Sheldon. As everyone else filed into Amy's room

"Are son's name will be Leonardo lee cooper, and our daughter" he looked at Amy

"Penny Marie cooper, after our true best friends, who in a moment of urgency showed their true colors." Amy replied

"Awe, we love you guys." Penny said hugging both Sheldon and Amy and we always will


	9. Chapter 9

**The happy ending**

**I don't own the tbbt. Or its characters**

**Note: thank you for reading. This is the last chapter of the obsession. I hoped you enjoyed it. Reviews would be nice. Sorry for the grammar throughout but I hope you got the story I was trying to put down. Here you go last chapter of the obsession **

**Story:**

**They twins and their parents where finally at home. A few months had passed and everyone decided they never wanted to be apart like that again. Sheldon had searched and searched. Finally he found a new housing addition and decided they should all move to four houses he had found that were side by side. Sheldon and Amy took the house on the right, penny and Leonard wanted the one next to them. Howard and Bernadette got the one next to penny and Leonard. And raj and Emily on the end. Everyone in the group had known married their significant other. And they were all very happy. Somehow all four girls ended up pregnant at the same time. Amy of course was on second pregnancy and third child. It was Saturday at it was barbecue at Amy and Sheldon's house day.**

Sheldon came running toward Amy jumping up and down.

"Amy you'll never guess..." he said jumping up and down

Everyone went toward Sheldon as he waved a paper in his hand.

"Baby...I have been nominated for a Nobel prize" Sheldon suddenly beamed out

"Oh. My God Sheldon that's amazing Amy said now kissing him all over the face. I knew I would do it. I knew it. I am so proud of you baby.

'Well, well" penny said

"What" Sheldon said to her curiously?

"Don't you remember' penny said with a smile

"Penny I have an epic memory, but can you give me a clue as to what you're talking about pacifically" Sheldon said with a smile

"Remember a couple years ago when we went to that physic, she told you commenting to Amy, all this would happen." She said with a smile

"Well, while I have to admit I don't know how she knew this, I still believe physics are hogwash." Sheldon said laughing

"Still old Sheldon cooper" penny said laughing

"And we wouldn't have it any other way" Leonard said patting his friend on the back.

"Then get your filthy hands off of me." Sheldon said sternly

Everyone including Amy laughed.

Amy kissed Sheldon loving on the lips as everyone in the yard in unison yelled

LONG LIVE THE SHAMY

**THE END**

**I hoped you enjoyed it. Thank you for reviews and for taking the time to read my story. Sorry this last one was short but that's all I had. Thank you for reading**


End file.
